


The Punishment Fits

by Nary



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Burns, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, Object Insertion, Punishment, Racism, Sadism, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl wasn't fit for house duty, at least that's what the dealer who'd sold her said.  She'd been a runaway, that much was plain from the brand on her cheek.  But she was pretty, aside from that, and well-spoken, and seemed docile enough now, whatever her past might have held.  It seemed a shame to waste her in the fields, to let hard work roughen her hands and darken her skin.  "Let me try her," Lara Lee begged her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



The new girl wasn't fit for house duty, at least that's what the dealer who'd sold her said. She'd been a runaway, that much was plain from the brand on her cheek. But she was pretty, aside from that, and well-spoken, and seemed docile enough now, whatever her past might have held. It seemed a shame to waste her in the fields, to let hard work roughen her hands and darken her skin. "Let me try her," Lara Lee begged her brother. "If she gives me any trouble, I'll hand her over to you." She knew well enough what that would mean for any slave girl, but preferred not to think about it overmuch. Calvin gave in - he usually did, for her. She got her way, got the pretty new girl, Broomhilda - Hildy, they called her - to brush her hair and help her dress in the mornings, undress at nights.

She didn't require much training - she'd been a lady's maid before. She knew how to handle the intricacies of corsets and hoop skirts and she had a steady hand with the curling tongs and the powder puff. She could drop a curtsey and had good manners and modestly downcast eyes. "Yes, Miss Lara," she said, and "No, Miss Lara." At worst she seemed to daydream more than was seemly, staring out the window at nothing. It was hard to imagine she'd had the courage to run away from her former master, but there were scars from a whipping on her back and the brand on her face to prove it, so it must have been so. Maybe she'd been talked into it by another.

Lara Lee prided herself on taking good care of her slaves. She only punished them when they'd earned it, not on a whim like some. But when Hildy fell into one of her daydreams while she was curling her mistress's hair with the hot tongs and they touched, just for a moment, against Lara Lee's cheek - only a little burn, it wouldn't leave a scar, but it was the principle of the thing - she knew it was time to teach her a lesson. "I'm sorry, Miss Lara," she pleaded, but sorry wouldn't help now.

"Up with your skirts, Hildy," she told her, her voice sad but firm. Hildy looked stunned, but a slap soon brought her round and she moved to obey, hoisting her skirts up around her waist. Lara Lee guided her into the necessary position, bent over, her hands on the chair. She started to whimper when she saw Lara pick up the curling tongs. "Shush that, now. It'll be worse if anyone hears you." Lara laid the iron's tip on the smooth flesh of her backside, raising a red welt there. Hildy cried out for a second, but bit it back. "Now, spread your legs wider," Lara told her.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Hildy whispered. Now there was real fear in her voice - real respect.

"Don't worry," said Lara Lee. "I won't put it back in the fire first. It's cooled off a little now."

"Please don't, please, not that," she begged, sobbing as Lara Lee shoved her legs apart. She shrieked when the tip of Lara's finger touched her cunt, almost as bad as if she really had been burned. The tongs slid in easily, when the time came, though they were cool enough that Lara told her to stop carrying on so - she wouldn't blister the path to her womb, just warm it a little more than was comfortable. Opening the tongs, stretching her wide, was no more than what she was already used to. 

When she finally closed them and slid them out, Hildy slumped to the floor weeping. "There now," Lara Lee told her. "No more daydreams, or next time they'll be red hot. Now clean yourself up, girl, and finish with my hair." She wasn't cruel, she thought, only fair - and they would never learn if she didn't teach them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
